Lily et James Potter
by Ewimione
Summary: Je pense que vous avez tous deviné de quoi il s'agit ! Une de plus sur Lily et James, le couple fondateur de la saga. Je commence sur le départ pour la septième année, et je finis ... Peut-être le jour de leur mort, peut-être avant, je ne sais pas encore !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Juste pour vous dire, avant que vous commenciez votre lecture (parce que je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous allez lire), d'être un peu indulgents, s'il-vous-plaît, parce que c'est ma première fiction, et que je ne suis pas très habituée à tout ça ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ah, et, un dernier mot : tout appartient à notre très chère JK Rowling !**

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Quand j'étais petite, je voulais être médecin.

Je m'entraînai sur mes ours en peluches et mes poupées, et même parfois sur ma famille, quand elle voulait bien se prêter au jeu ... Quand j'y repense, je me dis qu'ils devaient avoir un sacré _self-control_ pour supporter la gamine insupportable que j'étais ... Parce qu'entre les kilos de papier gâchés pour gribouiller des ordonnances médicales, les crises pour avoir quelque chose que ma sœur avait et pas moi, et mes velléités de découvrir le monde et du même coup trouver le prince charmant, je devais _vraiment_ être ingérable.

Mais maintenant que j'entre en dernière année d'études à l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé. Oui, parce que je suis une sorcière.

Et une sorcière en passe de devenir la Médicomage la plus douée que Sainte-Mangouste aura jamais connu !

Médicomage, ou Guérisseur, c'est le métier équivalent à celui de Médecin dans le monde Moldu (sans magie, quoi). Après, c'est la même chose : il y a des spécialisations (comme Gynécomage, qui est l'équivalent de gynécologue). Et mon travail sera – le plus souvent – de soigner mon cher et merveilleux fiancé, accessoirement un Auror, tout en gardant mon sang-froid afin de ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire. Auror, c'est comme un savant mélange de policier et de soldat, en plus évolué et plus entraîné.

Beaucoup m'ont dit : « Mais pourquoi deviens-tu Guérisseuse ? Avec tes capacités, tu devrais devenir Auror ! Cela sera beaucoup plus utile au vu de la situation actuelle ! » La situation actuelle, c'est la guerre, que ce cinglé de Mage Noir appelé Voldemort a déclenché, tout ça parce qu'il n'aime pas les Moldus. Mais j'estime que je serais plus utile en tant que Médicomage, parce que je pourrais faire quelque chose qui me plaît vraiment tout en aidant tous les blessés que l'on pourra recevoir. Et de toute manière, je préfère soigner que tuer.

* * *

J'ai toujours voulu devenir Auror.

Bien sûr, comme tous les petits enfants, j'ai un jour dit à mes parents que je serai joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et qu'ils pourraient voir mon nom dans la Gazette, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir sérieusement envisagé. Devenir Auror, ce n'est pas juste pour faire comme mes parents, c'est l'idée que je pourrais vraiment me rendre utile pendant cette fichue guerre.

Je ne dis pas que les Aurors sont les seuls à se bouger, les Médicomages et le Ministère aussi le font, tout comme la Gazette à sa manière, mais je serai incapable de rester toute la journée assis devant un bureau, tout comme je ne pourrai pas voir arriver des blessés dans mon service en sachant que je ne pourrait peut-être rien faire. Il me faut de l'action. Des missions, des combats, des courses-poursuites, de la tension, de l'adrénaline. En langage Moldu, ma fiancée a dit qu'on appellerait ça de l'hyperactivité. C'est quand on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être tout le temps en mouvement.

* * *

Tout le monde sait ce que je veux faire plus tard. Je crois qu'avec mon presque-frère, on l'a assez crié sur tous les toits de Poudlard.

Sauf que moi, devenir Auror n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai mûrement réfléchi pendant toute mon enfance, mais une évidence. Je suis né avec, comme je suis né avec la perfection qui me caractérise. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchi, Auror est le meilleur métier qui puisse exister ! Je m'explique, des fois que certains n'aient pas mon extraordinaire intelligence. Tout d'abord, je ferai équipe avec mon presque-frère. Ensuite, toutes les belles jeunes filles se presseront sur mes pas pour tenter d'avoir un autographe ou de toucher les abdos du meilleur Auror d'Angleterre. Et enfin, cela me permettra d'assurer la protection de mes futurs filleuls (et filleules) ! Et comme je suis le meilleur, c'est parfait.

Mais comme j'ai une réputation d'homme mystérieux à garder, je n'en dirai pas plus, Mesdemoiselles, et vous retrouverai, pour celles qui le souhaitent, devant la célèbre tapisserie du septième étage.

Heureusement que ces dossiers ne seront ouverts que dans quelques années, quand je serai apte à me défendre, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de cette vieille chouette de McGo quand elle lira ça.

* * *

Avec mon « petit problème de fourrure », comme dirai mon meilleur ami, je n'ai jamais pu sérieusement envisager de carrière officielle. Néanmoins, puisque personne ne pourra lire ces pages avant un bon bout de temps, et que je serai alors trop vieux pour reprendre une vie active, je vais tenter d'écarter pour un moment mes … soucis de santé.

Mon rêve a toujours été de devenir Professeur. Pas maître d'école pour les jeunes sorciers, mais Professeur à Poudlard. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais simplement y rester, sans penser véritablement à ma spécialisation.

Maintenant que nous entrons en septième année, je peux dire que je briguerai, si cela était possible, le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quand des plus jeunes, ou même mes amis, ont du mal à comprendre, je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour expliquer, et ils récoltent toujours de bonnes notes par la suite. C'est une bonne amie, qui m'a dit un jour : « Pourquoi ne deviens-tu pas Professeur ? » je lui ai répondu que cela était impossible, au vu de ma condition physique, et voici ce qu'elle m'a répondu : « Oublie cela pour une fois dans ta vie, le temps de faire un choix ! Dumbledore t'a accepté dans son école il y a maintenant six ans ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait prêt à refaire le même choix en voyant tes capacités ? Peu de gens, ici, connaissent ta maladie, mais combien ne sont pas allés au-delà pour découvrir le jeune homme qui se cachait derrière ? En six ans, tu n'as pas attaqué une seule fois la moindre personne. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, et ça, même ta maladie ne peut l'empêcher. Tu as un choix à faire, et tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de le faire pour une maladie qui est, certes, perpétuelle, mais qui ne fais pas de toi le monstre que tu penses être. »

Elle est la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à mon futur. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué en cours, et en matière de blagues, je suis mes amis, qui sont plus inventifs, plus doués, plus aimés, plus beaux, plus sportifs, plus grands …

Je m'égare.

Disons que, arrivé en septième année, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, malgré les très nombreux rendez-vous que j'ai eus avec McGo pour mon orientation. Du coup, je me suis contenté de choisir des matières dans lesquelles je ne suis pas trop mauvais.

C'est bien dommage que la généalogie ne soit pas au programme de Poudlard, j'aurais pu en faire ma spécialité, et qui sait ? Peut-être mon métier.

Donc je ne pense pas avoir grand chose de bien intéressant à dire de plus, sinon que je vais tenter de faire mon trou, et de m'installer bien tranquillement pour les longues années d'ennui à venir.

* * *

**Re-coucou ! Bon voilà, ce n'est qu'un premier petit chapitre, qui n'en est même pas un vrai, mais en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, un petit review, ou un MP, comme vous préférez ! Bises !**


	2. Chapter 1 - Première fois, dernière fois

CHAPITRE 1 : PREMIÈRE FOIS, DERNIÈRE FOIS

* * *

Septième année. Dernière année.

Avant la le début.

Avant les études.

Avant le boulot.

Avant la guerre.

Avant la vie d'adulte, les responsabilités, la vie de famille (enfin peut-être pas tout de suite), la peur d'affronter la guerre toute seule, la peur de la guerre et de ses conséquences en général …

« Mon Dieu, Lily ! Ne fais pas cette tête, on pourrait croire que tu n'es pas heureuse de retourner à Poudlard ! »

La jolie rousse releva les yeux, et ses yeux s'animèrent à la vue de sa meilleure amie Marlene, qui l'attendait, comme à leur habitude, devant le pilier entre les voies neuf et dix.

_FLASHBACK_

_« Maman, j'ai peur ! Et s'ils sont méchants avec moi ? Et si je ne réussis pas à être une sorcière ? »_

_La jolie petite rousse tenait la main de sa mère, tandis que son père poussait son chariot, chargé d'une grosse valise gravée des initiales L.E., sur laquelle était assise une autre enfant, blonde cette fois-ci. Elle tourna la tête en entendant sa sœur s'inquiéter, et leva les yeux au ciel, alors que leur mère s'arrêtait et s'agenouillait pour être à la hauteur de sa fille cadette._

_« Ma chérie » lui dit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, « ils ne seront pas méchants avec toi, pour la simple bonne raison qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de l'être. Tu es une jeune fille gentille, intelligente, bourrée de qualités, et surtout. Surtout, tu as hérité du mauvais caractère de ton père, qui ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Et comment pourrais-tu ne pas arriver à être une sorcière, si tu en es déjà une ? »_

_Une voix retentit sur leur droite._

_« Ça c'est sûr ! Sorcière un jour, sorcière toujours ! Tu es une Née-Moldu ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu as déjà entendu parler de Poudlard ? Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison ? Tu …  
__- Marlene ! Tais-toi un peu ! Tu vas l'effrayer ! »_

_Une grande femme s'approcha et secoua la tête faisant danser ses longues boucles brunes en riant. _

_« Elisabeth McKinnon, enchantée » dit-elle en serrant la main aux parents de la petite rousse « Veuillez excuser ma fille, elle est très bavarde, et surtout très excitée par sa rentrée à Poudlard.  
__- Susan Evans. Et voici mon mari Richard, ainsi que mes filles Pétunia et Lily. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs la seule sorcière de notre famille, et elle est un peu tendue, comme vous avez pu le voir.  
__-Il ne faut pas ! On vous a expliqué comment passer la barrière ? Il n'y a rien de plus simple, vous allez voir ! »_

_Pendant ce temps, la petite brune s'était avancée et, toujours avec franchise et détermination, avait tendue la main en disant :_

_« Marlene McKinnon. Enchantée ! Désolée pour cette entrée en matière, et aussi si je t'ai vexée en disant que tu es une Née-Moldu, mais comme l'a dit ma mère, je suis incapable de me taire ! Et toi ?  
__- Lily Evans. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je ne suis pas vexée. Pour la simple bonne raison que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est une « Née-Moldu ». Enfin, je suppose que c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de parents Sorciers, mais je ne vois pas vraiment la différence avec quelqu'un qui aurait des parents, et même des grands-parents, des arrière-grands-parents Sorciers.  
__- Tu as raison ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai absolument aucun préjugé là-dessus ! Ma mère est une Sorcière, mais mon père est un Moldu, et mes petits frères et sœurs n'ont aucun pouvoir ! Sauf que moi, je m'entends bien avec eux !  
__- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »_

_Marlene tourna la tête et indiqua du menton Pétunia qui, juchée sur son chariot, les regardait avec animosité._

_« C'est ta sœur ? Elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse.  
__- Oui aux deux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'on parle d'elle comme ça alors qu'elle est juste à côté !  
__- Et dans son dos ?  
__- Non plus, mais c'est plus facile ! »_

_Les deux fillettes éclatèrent de rire, et se dirigèrent vers leurs parents, qui les appelaient pour passer sur la voie 9 ¾. Pour la première fois._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Abandonnant toute expression nostalgique, Lily s'élança dans les bras de son amie, qui les lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

« Ma petite Marlene … Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Si tu savais comme ces deux mois sans toi ont été durs ! Comment était la France ? Tu as visité des sites historiques magiques ? Et Paris ? Tu as rencontré des gens intéressants ? Tu as revu ta famille ? Tu …  
- Holà, holà ! On se calme, ma belle ! Et si on en parlait dans le train avec les filles? Je n'ai ni envie de le rater, ni envie de répéter cinquante fois mon histoire !  
- D'accord, d'accord ! Allez, une dernière fois ?  
- Une dernière fois. »

Et c'est ensembles que les deux jeunes filles passèrent une dernière fois le portail entre les deux mondes, souriantes et ne pensant pour l'instant pas à leur avenir.


	3. Chapter 2 - Levioser

**Deuxième chapitre ! J'avance vite même si je ne sais pas du tout où je vais, et comme je ne me relis pas vraiment ... Enfin bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : LEVIOSER

* * *

« Lily ! Marlene ! »

Les deux amies tournèrent la tête vers la grande asiatique au visage éclatant qui arrivait en courant, suivie de près par une blonde toute aussi grande et souriante.

« Mary ! Dorcas! »

Elles avaient à peine eu le temps de crier leurs noms qu'elles leur sautaient dans les bras, et les serraient contre elles.

« Oh les filles, vous m'avez tellement manqué ! J'ai des centaines de choses à vous raconter ! Et … Par le caleçon de Merlin, Lily ! Tu es maquillée ?! »

La Lily en question rosit légèrement, et une jolie moue se dessina sur son visage. Heureusement pour elle, le contrôleur siffla, et elles durent reporter leur discussion.

« Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef, n'espérez pas échapper à notre interrogatoire ! Alors veuillez vous dépêchez d'accomplir vos lourdes tâches, et … retrouve-nous vite dans notre compartiment ! » termina Dorcas en la serrant dans ses bras et en sautillant sur place.

« Ne t'excite pas trop, ma belle ! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des secrets à délivrer sur mon été torride ! Alors prépare bien ta vengeance et à toute à l'heure !

- Au fait Lily, si le chariot de friandises passe …

- Comme d'habitude ma petite Mary ! » s'écria la rousse en lui faisant un signe de la main et en s'éloignant en courant vers le premier wagon.

« J'espère que ça se passera bien pour elle, vu le nombre de lettres affolées que j'ai reçues pendant tout le mois de juillet ! »

Dorcas, Mary et Marlene se retournèrent d'un seul tenant, et éclatèrent de rire à la vue de la dernière arrivée du quatuor.

« Alice, ma belle ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Ne dis rien à propos de tes vacances, notre belle furie rousse a ordonné une réunion au sommet dans notre compartiment dès qu'elle reviendrait ! Mais je voudrais quand même savoir comment va mon meilleur ami ! Tu ne l'as pas trop fatigué ? Et ma nièce, vous nous la faites quand ?

-Mais calme-toi Marlene ! Tu ne la laisses même pas répondre à tes questions ! Allez venez les filles, sinon le compartiment va être réquisitionné ! D'autant plus qu'on a une valise de plus à traîner ! »

Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur compartiment, faisant _levioser_ leurs bagages devant elles. C'était une expression qu'elles avaient inventée en deuxième année, il y a exactement quatre ans.

_FLASHBACK_

_« Les fiiiiilles ! »_

_Le cri avait retentit sur le quai, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes. Une petite blonde assez grande pour son âge courait au-devant de ses amies, arrivées toutes les trois en même temps, et surtout légèrement en retard._

_« Venez vite, je ne veux absolument pas rater le train, surtout que je serai obligée de toutes vous tuer, et aller à Azkaban ne m'enchante pas tant que ça ! »_

_Les trois autres, qui avaient prévu le coup et donc déjà embrassé leurs parents respectifs, éclatèrent de rire avant de s'élancer derrière leur amie, qui était déjà montée dans le wagon numéro 1._

_« Lily, pourquoi, par le soutien-gorge de la grand-tante de Merlin, t'acharnes-tu à tirer ta valise ? Tu es une sorcière ! Il serait temps d'apprendre à faire levioser tes affaires ! »_

_La petite rousse s'était légèrement empourprée, et avait vite sortit sa baguette pour faire flotter ses affaires devant elle._

_« Désolée ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore le réflexe. Surtout après deux mois passés à tenter de faire le moins de magie possible._

_- Oh c'est vrai. Pétunia. Excuse-moi Lil's. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière j'en ai quand même profité un peu ! »_

_Et elles éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, entrant dans leur compartiment._

_« Dis-moi, Dorcas » reprit Mary après qu'elles se soient toutes installées. « Est-ce que c'est moi ou tu as inventé un nouveau mot ? »_

_Les trois autres s'entre-regardèrent, et Marlene renchérit :_

_« Mais oui ! Moi aussi je t'ai entendue ! « Levioser » ! Quant tu as dit à Lily de faire flotter sa valise devant elle, tu as utilisé ce mot !_

_-Oh ! Tiens, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte ! Il est pas mal du tout ce mot en fait ! _

_-Si tu le dis, Blondinette !_

_-Mary ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Tiens pour la peine ... Wingardium Leviosa ! »_

_Et les quatre fillettes, déjà excitées par leurs retrouvailles, éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, quand elles virent la jupe de Mary se soulever doucement._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

« Bon les filles ! » commença Dorcas dès qu'elle furent toutes assises. « Je sais qu'on doit attendre Lily, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter de très important ! Et je veux bien le répéter plusieurs fois !

-Et nous aussi on a le droit de l'entendre cette aventure extraordinaire ? »

Les trois filles tournèrent la tête vers la porte du compartiment, dans l'encadrement de laquelle se trouvait un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres et à ses yeux gris.

* * *

**Un court chapitre, je sais mais je n'avais pas tant d'idées pour ce chapitre, et je n'ai pas voulu l'insérer dans un autre, parce que ce sont surtout les Flashbacks qui me donnent des idées, et je ne veux pas les supprimer ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Un géant

**Bonjour ! Voilà, j'ai enfin posté le Chapitre 3 ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : UN GÉANT

* * *

« Les filles, c'est l'horreur ! Les nouveaux préfets sont des incapables, Dumbledore n'a même pas retenu Emmeline, et devinez qui est l'autre Préfet-en-Chef ? Je sens que cette dernière année va être exécrable ! Ils ont tous décidé de se liguer contre moi ! Je vais être obligée de vivre dans le même appartement que lui ! LUI ! La seule personne avec qui je n'ai pas envie d'habiter ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! Non, mais vous vous rendez compte !

- On ne peut pas se rendre compte, on ne sait même pas de qui tu parles ! Et je te ferai remarquer qu'on a de la compagnie … Oh, bonjour Remus ! Ça va ? » fit-elle en voyant le jeune homme qui entrait à la suite de Lily.

Lily secoua la tête, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches de son chignon, et regarda autour d'elle. Outre ses amies se trouvaient dans leur compartiment deux autres personnes, qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément aimé voir ici …

« Black, Pettigrew » fit-elle avec un hochement de tête. « Alice ! » s'exclama-t-elle à la vue de son amie. « Oh ma belle que je suis contente de te voir ! Quand es-tu arrivée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne t'a pas vue sur le quai ? Comment va Frank ? Les vacances se sont bien passées ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Hey, calme-toi ma Lily ! Je suppose que je pourrais tout raconter maintenant que tu es là, mais il y a certains détails que ces messieurs ne doivent pas entendre … Tant pis, on attendra le dortoir pour notre première veillée de l'année !

- Evans. Toujours aussi agréable je vois. Ça te tuerait de m'appeler par mon prénom au moins une fois dans ta vie ? »

La Evans en question l'ignora superbement et alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alice et de Remus, engageant la discussion sur l'organisation des préfets, tandis que Dorcas et Black réorganisaient l'équipe et la stratégie de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et que les quatre autres démarraient une partie de cartes Version Sorciers.

Ce n'est que quelques dix minutes plus tard que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, avec fracas cette fois-ci. Dans l'encadrement se tenait à présent le Capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Maraudeur en Chef, également nommé James Potter.

« Jamesie ! » hurla Black. « Pourquoi, par le caleçon de Merlin, ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais Préfet-en-Chef ? »

« Parce que tu allais commencer par pleurer en disant que j'abandonnai les Maraudeurs, puis quand tu l'aurais enfin accepté, tu aurais passé le reste de l'été à me charrier ! » répondit James dans une vaine tentative de défense.

Mais le hurlement de Black avait fait son effet, et tout le compartiment regardait le jeune homme, la bouche ouverte en un « o » de surprise. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, que des réactions se firent entendre :

« Tu es le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef ? » cria Mary.

« À votre service, Miss Macdonald ! » répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur à la jeune fille complètement stupéfaite.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas plutôt Remus ? » interrogea Peter, indécis.

« Parce que, mon cher Peter, ils n'ont pas su résister à mon charme légendaire ! Et puis Remus est bien trop sage pour assurer les fonctions de Préfet-en-Chef ! » se vanta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ce qui entraîna instantanément les reproches de Lily :

« Cesse de faire ça, Potter ! Les matches de Quidditch n'ont même pas commencés ! Et si tu crois que ce boulot n'est qu'une partie de plaisir, va immédiatement présenter ta démission au Professeur Dumbledore ! » reproches qui furent couverts par les cris des autres.

« Non ! Pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ! » s'exclama Marlene, ahurie.

« Aucune erreur ma chère Marlene ! Je suis bien le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef ! Je trouve qu'ils ont choisi un couple très assorti cette année, en plus ! Nous serons les plus beaux Préfets-en-Chef que Poudlard ai jamais connus ! » rétorqua-t-il en déclenchant les rires de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Nous ne sommes PAS un couple ! » s'écria Lily en même temps qu'il lui répondait :

« Présenter ma démission ? Et manquer la chance d'habiter avec toi pendant un an ? Tu es complètement folle ! »

« Dumbledore est tombé sur la tête ? » demanda Alice, choquée.

« À sa naissance, je crois, mais pas depuis. Enfin je pense. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je lui demanderai à l'occasion. Comment va Frank ? Pas trop épuisé par vos merveilleuses vacances ? » dit-il en adressant un sourire moqueur à Alice, avant de se tourner vers Lily pour lui répondre :

« Mais ma belle, nous le serons avant la fin de l'année, je te le garantis ! »

« J'espérais vraiment que tu le sois ! Tu vas enfin prendre des responsabilités ! » dit Remus, pour la plus grande surprise de James Potter.

« Je te reconnais bien là, Remus … Tu devras prendre la relève aux côtés de Sirius, les Serpentards ne pourraient pas survivre sans nos petites blagues ! » répondit-il avec un air tragique et en s'avançant vers son ami, faisant exploser de rage Lily.

« Ah non ! Cette année, tu as intérêt à les laisser tranquilles ! Sinon j'irai moi-même voir Dumbledore ! Et je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Et le Quidditch ? Et les Maraudeurs ? Comment est-ce que tu vas pouvoir tout gérer ? » s'écria Dorcas, inquiète du bon fonctionnement de l'équipe et du possible assagissement de son grand ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Meadowes ! Le Quidditch reste et restera ma priorité ! Et j'aurai une charmante collègue pour me constituer un emploi du temps et faire les rondes à ma place s'il le faut ! – intervention inopportune et couverte par le bruit de Lily Evans : « Rêve Potter ! Tu te trouveras un autre larbin ! »– Quand aux Maraudeurs, je n'en suis pas le seul membre, et à l'occasion, je montrerai aux nouvelles générations comment un bon Préfet-en-Chef doit se comporter. Lily … avant la fin de l'année, je te promets que nous serons ensembles ! Et un Potter, surtout un James, tient toujours ses promesses ! » termina-t-il avec emphase.

Et tout d'un coup, aussi vite qu'il était partit, le calme revint dans le compartiment. Lily fulminai sur son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux lançant des _Avada Kedavra_ en direction de son collègue-non-désiré, tandis que James, au comble du bonheur, lui lançait des regards enamourés, sans se rendre compte de la situation. Au contraire de tous leurs amis, morts de rire.

_FLASHBACK_

_« Les premières années, par ici, s'il-vous-plaît ! Suivez-moi ! » cria une voix, couvrant un instant l'agitation du quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard._

_« Marlene … Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, dis ? Je veux dire … C'est bien un géant devant moi ? »_

_La petite brune éclata de rire, attrapant Lily par le bras._

_« Non, Lily ! Voici Hagrid, le demi-géant Gardien des Clés et Garde-Chasse de Poudlard ! Il a fait sa scolarité en même temps que ma mère, mais il a été renvoyé, et depuis, il s'occupe des premières années et de pleins d'autres travaux dans Poudlard. On dit que Dumbledore lui a plusieurs fois confié sa vie …_

_- Un demi-géant ? Mais il est immense ! Tu imagines un vrai géant ?_

_- Eh oui ! Bien que je n'en ai jamais vu. J'aimerai bien, ça doit être cool ! _

_- Les premières année, dépêchez-vous s'il-vous-plaît ! Vous êtes tous là ? Allez, en route, et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds » les interrompit la grosse voix de Hagrid._

_Les deux fillettes se dirigèrent vers lui, entourées d'autres enfants, qui eux aussi ne semblaient pas très assurés. Un rang se forma, et Hagrid les guida le long d'un petit sentier escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Tout d'un coup, un clameur s'éleva. Devant eux était apparu un immense lac noir, de l'autre côté duquel était perché, au sommet d'une montagne, un gigantesque château hérissé de tours pointues, dont les innombrables fenêtres étincelaient de mille feux dans le ciel étoilé. _

_« Pas plus de quatre par barque » cria le géant en leur montrant un embarcadère auquel étaient amarrés de petits canots, avant de monter dans le premier, équipé d'une puissant lanterne._

_Lily et Marlene montèrent dans un canot, déjà occupé par deux garçons, tous deux aux cheveux noirs. L'un les portait longs, et avait des yeux gris, l'autre les portait courts et ébouriffés, et ses yeux noisettes étaient cerclés de lunettes noires._

_« Black. Sirius Black. Et voici James Potter. Et vous ?_

_- Marlene McKinnon. Tu es apparenté aux trois sœurs Black ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le jeune Sirius avec curiosité._

_- Ce sont mes cousines. Et ton amie, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

_- Oui, excuse-moi ! Les garçons, je vous présente Lily Evans la jolie rousse !_

_- Marlene ! Ne l'écoutez pas. Enchantée, pour ma part » dit-elle en tendant la main, ce qui provoqua une drôle de réaction chez les garçons._

_« Oh. On ne se serre pas la main, dans le monde magique ?_

_- Tu es une Née-Moldue ? » demanda le jeune homme aux lunettes noires, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il étaient montés dans la barque._

_« Oui. Ça te pose un problème ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux tout de suite plonger._

_- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai absolument aucun préjugé sur ce genre de choses ! Si tu es ici, c'est que tu es une Sorcière, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te détester et te mépriser !_

_- Si je suis une Sorcière ? Parce que si je ne l'étais pas, tu me mépriserai comme la vulgaire Moldue que je suis, c'est ça ?_

_- Non, pas du tout … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_

_- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ! » ce qui cloua le bec au petit garçon, qui se renfrogna et fixa obstinément les yeux sur le château._

_Un froid s'installa dans la petite barque, que même la vision du château ne pouvait atténuer, et quand ils accostèrent dans un immense salle voutée construite dans la roche, Lily ne se sentait plus du tout sûre d'elle-même._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

« Les premières années par ici, s'il-vous-plaît ! Suivez-moi ! »

Lily sourit en voyant le géant s'avancer, sa lanterne à la main, et lui fit un signe de la main, auquel il répondit avec un grand sourire. Si six ans auparavant, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle-même et avait peur de ne pas réussir, ce sentiment ne l'avait pas effleuré une fois depuis sa Répartition, et elle savait où était sa place.


	5. Chapter 4 - Gryffondor !

**Eh oui, je sais ! Vous devez vous dire que je suis super rapide ! Mais la fin de la semaine est arrivée, et j'étais vraiment inspirée pour ce chapitre ! Je l'ai écrit en une soirée, relu ce matin, donc le voilà.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, et je mettrai le chapeau sur votre tête. »

Mais Lily n'écoutait déjà plus la Directrice Adjointe, déjà perdue dans les souvenirs de sa propre Répartition. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment suivi celle des autres chaque année sa mémoire la rattrapait, et elle se plongeait dedans avec plaisir, oubliant un instant les années qui passaient et qui la rapprochaient de sa sortie définitive de Poudlard.

_FLASHBACK_

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure à côté de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale ?_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains,_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_ **(1)**

_« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il vous répartira ensuite dans votre maison. Aubrey Matilda ! »_

_Une toute petite fille (elle ne devait pas arriver à l'épaule de Lily, qui n'était pourtant pas très grande) aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux immenses yeux bleus s'avança, d'un pas un peu hésitant. _

_« POUFSOUFFLE ! » cria le Choixpeau après un instant de silence._

_« Black Sirius ! »_

_Le jeune garçon qui accompagnait Marlene et Lily s'avança d'un pas assuré. Autour d'elle, Lily sentit les autres élèves se tendre. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua immédiatement une magnifique jeune fille blonde portant un insigne rouge, qui portait une attention toute particulière à Black. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à sa table, surmontée d'un étendard représentant un serpent argenté sur fond vert. Un grand jeune homme, blond également, et aux cheveux attachés en catogan, fixait de ses yeux gris effrayants le garçon. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient, mais elle comptait bien le découvrir, même s'il fallait se frotter à ses deux Serpentards._

_« GRYFFONDOR ! » s'exclama le Choixpeau, entraînant un étonnement général de toute la salle. La table des Lions se déchaîna, tandis que celle des Serpents fronçait unanimement les sourcils, et que la jeune fille blonde portait la main à sa bouche dans un geste d'étonnement furieux empreint de grâce._

_« Cuffe Barnabas !  
__- POUFSOUFFLE ! » cria le Choixpeau._

_Barnabas, un garçon joufflu aux cheveux noirs, rejoignit Matilda._

_« Dearborn Robyne !  
__- POUFFSOUFFLE ! » cria à nouveaux le Choixpeau._

_« Diggory Amos !  
__- POUFFSOUFFLE ! » s'exclama encore le Choixpeau, déclenchant les murmures des autres anciens élèves. La maison des Blaireaux n'avait jamais eu autant de succès si rapidement !_

_« Evans Lily ! »_

_Lily sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas, même s'il elle était au début de l'alphabet, à être appelée si tôt ! Elle s'avança en tremblant vers l'estrade, priant pour que sa légendaire maladresse ne décide pas de s'exprimer maintenant, et s'assis avec soulagement sur le tabouret. Seulement tout n'était pas fini._

_« Mmmh … Très intéressant … Je vois du talent, de l'intelligence, beaucoup d'intelligence ! Et aussi du courage, et … Oh ! Très intéressant ! La volonté de s'affirmer en tant que Sorcière ! Non, certes Serpentard n'est pas pour toi … Ni Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs … Trop calmes … Serdaigle ? Mmmh … Eh bien ce sera … GRYFFONDOR ! »_

_Lily sourit avec joie, enleva le Choixpeau, et se dirigea, toute peur oubliée, vers la table des Gryffondors qui l'acclamait. Elle s'assit en face de Sirius Black, qui lui adressa un sourire timide, et reporta son attention sur la Répartition. Elle comptait connaître tous les élèves, au moins de nom, de son année. Et elle ne remarqua même pas le regard triste que portait sur elle Severus Rogue, son ami de toujours._

_« Faucett Louis … Faussecreth Cubert … Flume Ambrosius ... Humphrey Alice ! » _

_Une petite fille au visage très doux et un peu lunatique s'avança, et fut envoyée à Gryffondor, tout comme « Lupin Remus ! » à son plus grand étonnement, il semblait. Il esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de ses camarades, puis baissa les yeux, gêné. « McDonald Mary ! » vint s'asseoir à côté de Remus Lupin, puis Serpentard eut son premier élève, une certaine « McNair Veronica ! », et « Meadowes Dorcas ! » fut envoyée à Gryffondor. _

_« Montgomery Cassandre … Montgomery Iphigeny … Montgomery Penelope … Parkinson Alessandra … Pettigrew Peter ! » _

_Un petit garçon joufflu et blond, qui paraissait effrayé et souriait avec un air d'effarement sur le visage, vint rejoindre les Gryffondor, puis ce fut le tour de « Potter James ! »._

_Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers l'estrade, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau avait à peine effleuré son crâne qu'il criait : « GRYFFONDOR ». Il rejoignit sa nouvelle maison sous les cris de joie, et un instant, Lily se demanda qui était vraiment ce garçon. Mais son attention fut vite détournée par le Professeur McGonagall, qui appela « Rogue Severus ! » Lily se tendit, mais n'eu pas longtemps à attendre. Le Choixpeau envoya très vite Severus à Serpentard, tout comme « Rosier Evan ! » et « Wilkes Aaron ! » _

_Cette fois-ci, elle vit clairement le regard que son ami lui adressait, déçu et triste à la fois, et elle lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Si leurs deux Maisons étaient ennemies, elle comptait bien rester amie avec Severus, et rien ne l'en empêcherait. Elle espérait juste qu'il penserait comme elle._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Après un tonitruant « GRYFFONDOR ! », qui donna à Lily la responsabilité d'un énième Weasley, et qui la sortit de ses pensées, ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de se lever et de prendre la parole.

« Bienvenue, mes chers enfants, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a un temps pour tout. Et pour le moment, le temps n'est pas aux discours, mais aux repas. Bon appétit ! »

Il fit un grand geste de la main, et les tables se couvrirent de nourriture, tirant des mines ébahies aux Premières années, et de grands sourires aux plus âgés, qui n'attendirent pas pour se jeter sur les plats.

« Ma chère Miss Evans ! Vous m'avez bien manquée, durant ces vacances ! Et dire que voilà arrivée votre dernière année à Poudlard ...  
- Bonjour, Sir Nicholas. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien, bien … Malheureusement le Club des Chasseurs Sans Tête a encore une fois refusé ma candidature, pour le simple prétexte que ma tête ne tient qu'à un lambeau de chair ! L'été fut encore une fois bien triste …  
- Allons Sir Nicholas, ne désespérez pas ! Je suis sûre qu'un jour ils se rendront compte qu'ils ont besoin de vous !  
- Vous êtes bien gentille, Miss Evans. Je vais à présent aller souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. J'espère qu'ils seront plus courageux et intelligents que ceux de l'année dernière … » dit-il en s'en allant lentement, la tête haute et oscillante sur la fraise entourant son cou.

Petit à petit, les plats furent remplacés par les desserts, et quand ceux-ci eurent à leur tour disparus, Dumbledore se leva, et le silence se fit.

« Le temps du repas est passé, le temps des discours est venu ! Tout d'abord, je souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue à tout le monde, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je voudrais également dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement de l'école. Les Premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la Forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir » dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers les Maraudeurs, qui souriaient innocemment.

« Notre concierge, Mr Cowskin, vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, de se battre, et que les paillassons disposés à chaque entrée du Château ont une fonction bien précise. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine, et pour ceux qui voudraient s'inscrire, les Première années ne sont pas autorisés à y participer. Vous devrez attendre l'année prochaine ! Et maintenant, au lit ! Allez, tout le monde dehors ! »

Lily et James rassemblèrent les nouveaux premières années, et les conduisirent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, chargeant les Préfets de transmettre le mot de passe aux autres élèves.

« Mot de passe ? » demanda la Grosse Dame du tableau, vêtue comme à son habitude d'une robe de soie rose (Black faisait très souvent remarquer qu'elle aurait besoin d'un relooking, ce que Lily approuvait, même si elle n'en touchait mot).

« Salvis vale » dit Lily, et le tableau pivota, laissant voir un trou rond dans le mur, au bout duquel se trouvait la salle commune, remplie d'énormes fauteuils moelleux et aux couleurs de Gryffondor, qu'elle chérissait tant.

Elle prit les petites nouvelles avec elle, et les emmena vers les dortoirs de filles, expliquant le fonctionnement de la Maison. Quand elle put à son tour entrer dans son dortoir, elle y découvrit ses quatre amies, déjà prêtes pour leur première veillée.

* * *

**(1)_ Bon, pour tout vous dire, je n'avais absolument aucune idée pour la chanson du Choixpeau, donc je me suis contentée de reprendre celle de Harry Potter à L'école des Sorciers ... Et puis après je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de donner la même chanson à Lily que pour la Première année de son (futur) fils._**

**À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (Je ne peux absolument rien vous en dire, je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire !)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Présentations

**Salut ! Alors avant tout, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre ! **

**Ensuite, je voudrais remercier Starky et Blowyn d'avoir mit mon histoire en favoris, mais aussi de la suivre ! Ça me fait super plaisir, alors merci beaucoup ! **

**Ensuite, un petit mot pour Pretty Little Butterfly, qui m'a pas mal aidée pour ce chapitre, et donné quelques conseils pour les précédents. Merci à toi aussi !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : PRÉSENTATIONS

* * *

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, ce matin des premiers cours, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut un puissant mal de crâne, immédiatement suivi par une envie de vomir. Elle se leva d'un bond, courut vers la salle de bain et se pencha au-dessus des toilettes, tout en se maudissant. Sa septième année commençait en beauté !

La veille au soir, Dorcas avait sortit de sa valise plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu, et Marlene un assortiment de cocktails qu'elle avait préparés la veille de la sienne. Si la Préfète avait quelque peu protesté au départ, elle s'était rapidement résignée, se rappelant qu'elle vivait sa dernière rentrée.

Et leur rituel avait reprit. Chacune assise en tailleur sur son lit, elles avaient revécu leur première discussion, actualisant un peu les nouvelles et buvant, comme le voulait la tradition.

« Je suis Dorcas Helen Meadowes, seize ans, septième année à Poudlard et Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. En toute modestie, je dois être la Sorcière la plus désirée de cette école, et j'en profite ! Je jure beaucoup trop pour mon bien, mais c'est une habitude que je ne peux faire passer, elle vient de mon père ! Bien que mon vocabulaire soit bien plus étendu que le sien. Malgré les apparences, je suis très bonne en cours, même si je n'écoute jamais rien. Ça, ça me vient de ma mère : pas besoin d'écouter, juste de lire une fois le chapitre pour tout savoir ! J'avoue que je n'ai toujours pas réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire après, avec cette saloperie de guerre qui tourne autour de moi … Mais je trouverais ! À vous !

- Et ton été, alors ? Avant que les garçons n'arrivent, tu étais impatiente de tout nous raconter ! » s'exclama Mary.

« Moui … En fait, il n'a pas été si spécial … Le voyage aux Etats-Unis était super, mais les garçons sont trop timides, là-bas ! Beaucoup de soirées, certaines plus délurées que d'autres, mais pas beaucoup de garçons, ou alors que des prudes ! Et l'été n'est pas une bonne période pour rencontrer des hommes matures !

-Attends … Ne me dis pas que tu n'as couché avec personne ? Tu es Dorcas Meadowes, et tu ne t'es fait personne ? » s'exclama Marlene.

« Il ne faut rien exagérer ! En tout j'ai du rencontrer deux étudiants Moldus, trois étudiants Sorciers, un maître nageur Moldu et deux fils de riches Sorciers de Salem. Mais c'est rien ! Les Etats-Unis sont censés regorger de Moldus sportifs célibataires, de Sorciers également sportifs mais qui ne supportent plus leurs petites amies, ou pour qui leur rupture est trop dure ! Mais rien de tout ça pour moi, évidemment ! »

Lily regarda ses amies, et vit sur leurs visages la même expression que celle qui devait être sur son visage. Et soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle explosa de rire. Dorcas, qui ne comprenait pas, regardait d'un air ahuri ses amies.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous trouvez ça drôle que je ne sois pas satisfaite ? »

Reprenant péniblement son souffle, Lily lui répondit :

« Mais non, Dorcas … On trouve ça juste … hilarant ! Que tu puisses te taper … huit mecs différents en un mois, et toujours te plaindre parce que tu penses que ce n'est pas assez … il n'y a que toi pour faire ça ! »

Dorcas se renfrogna, puis n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire à la suite de ses amies. Quand le calme fut enfin revenu, ce fut au tour de Lily de se présenter :

« Je suis Lily Rose Evans, seize ans, Sorcière – même si je l'oublie parfois, à cause de mes origines Moldues – septième année à Poudlard, Préfète-en-Chef et anciennement Préfète de la maison Gryffondor. Si un jour je devais mourir, je pense que ce serait soit à cause de la trop grosse quantité de cupcakes que je peux avaler en un temps record, soit à cause de ma maladresse. Alors que tout le monde dit que je suis la plus intelligente de l'école, j'en doute très fortement. J'apprends tout par les livres, et doit énormément bosser pour récolter de bonnes notes. Je ne comprends pas non plus comment j'ai pu trouver des amies aussi merveilleuses, parce que sous mes dehors de jeune fille assurée, gentille et forte, je dois être à peu près aussi supportable qu'un Scroutt à pétard en période de reproduction. L'année prochaine, ce sera la Médicomagie, si j'y arrive. Et cet été … mon premier petit ami, à votre grand soulagement. »

Sa petite annonce eu l'effet escompté. Les filles, bouches bées, attendirent quelques secondes avant de réagir. Dorcas partit d'un grand rire heureux, basculant en arrière sur son lit, tandis qu'Alice sautait de joie, et que Marlene et Mary souriaient, heureuses, attendant la suite.

« Enfin ! » l'avait coupée Alice. « Alors raconte ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous sortez ensembles ? Il est comment ?

- Du calme, ma belle ! On a rien fait de spécial, si ce n'est que je ne suis plus vierge. Non, on ne sort pas ensembles, parce qu'on s'est dit que ça serait trop compliqué avec moi qui suis dans un pensionnat toute l'année. Il ne sait rien de ma condition de sorcière. Il est très grand, la peau mate et les cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus à tomber par terre, et c'est un joueur professionnel de rugby.

- Rugby ?

- Un sport Moldu très intéressant. Probablement le seul que j'apprécie ! Sinon, il est très gentil, et je pense que, comme moi, il n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une relation à long terme. Donc tout va pour le mieux !

- Et James ? » avait demandé Dorcas, qui brûlait de poser la question.

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui ! Il m'a assailli de lettres tout l'été, et il a même eu le culot de se présenter chez moi ! Ma mère était évidemment sous le charme, mon père l'a défendu de coucher avec moi, et ma sœur est encore plus jalouse de moi, parce qu'elle pense que je sors avec lui ! Et en plus, il est Préfet-en-Chef ! Vous vous rendez compte que je passe ma dernière nuit dans ce dortoir ? Non, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Dumby et McGo ?

- Bon, c'est bon, on a comprit ! Le sujet est clos pour ce soir ! « s'était exclamée Mary, qui savait que ça ne valait pas le coup d'énerver Lily pour ce premier soir.

« Ce qui veut dire que c'est mon tour ! » s'exclama Marlene. « Je suis Marlene Eleanor McKinnon, seize ans, élève en septième année à Gryffondor. Comparée aux vies de mes amies, la mienne est presque normale. Sauf qu'étant Sorcière, elle ne l'est pas complètement. Mon père est un Moldu, ma mère une Sorcière, et j'ai deux petits frères et sœurs, sans pouvoirs. Pendant ma quatrième année, alors que j'entrais dans une crise d'adolescence très violente, mes parents se sont séparés, et mon père a emmené mon frère et ma sœur. Depuis, je vis seule avec ma mère, qui a petit à petit sombré dans une dépression. Mais ça vous le savez déjà. Cet été, j'ai rendu visite à mon père, qui semblait presque heureux de me revoir, puis je suis partie avec mes grands-parents sorciers en France. Tout s'est bien passé, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai passé des vacances comme le font les Moldus. C'était génial ! D'autant plus que mes grands-parents me laissent le choix de faire ce que je voulais ! Et je propose que l'été prochain, on parte toutes ensembles en France, visiter les sites magiques tels que la forêt de Brocéliande ! Vous allez adorer ! »

« Je m'appelle Mary Astrid MacDonald. Seize ans et en septième année à Gryffondor, comme toute ma famille depuis deux générations. D'une certaine manière, nous sommes comme les Weasley mais en moins nombreux et plus riches. Il n'est évidemment pas besoin de préciser que l'année prochaine, je passerai les concours pour devenir Auror, car vous savez toutes que c'est mon rêve depuis que sais penser ! Cet été, j'ai encore une fois eu droit aux nombreuses réceptions rassemblant les familles sang-pur, dans lesquelles je me suis employée à éviter les Serpentards, et en particulier ce grand dadais débile et serpentardien de Wilkes, qui s'est découvert une nouvelle passion pour moi.

- Wilkes est amoureux de toi ? » s'écria Alice, comme la commère qu'elle était.

« Il faut croire » soupira Mary en simulant un désespoir total. « Tu te doutes que ma grand-mère est très contente qu'un Serpentard de la haute société sorcière s'intéresse à moi, puisqu'elle pensait que Gryffondor allait nous ruiner, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Il ne sait pas mesurer sa force et il ne sait pas non plus ce que c'est que le romantisme !

- Eh ben tu nous avait caché ça, Vampirette ! » s'exclama de nouveau Alice. « En tout cas, si tu as fini, maintenant c'est à moi !

- Oui, vas-y, on sait toutes que tu brûle d'envie de nous parler de ton amour inconditionnel pour ce bel Auror qu'est devenu Frank ! » dit Dorcas en riant.

« Pas touche, il est à moi ! Bon j'y vais. Je suis Alice Rachel Humphrey, dix-sept ans depuis un mois déjà, en septième année à Gryffondor. Vous savez toutes que je suis orpheline de sang-mêlé, et en couple depuis déjà deux ans avec Frank Longdubat, qui est entré chez les Auror hier. Si tout se passe bien, je le rejoindrai l'année prochaine, même si certains n'y croient pas. Par contre, ce que vous ne savez pas, et qu'en réalité personne ne sait à part Frank, et trois autres personnes … c'est que nous nous sommes mariés cet été ! » finit-elle en agitant sous leurs yeux ébahis sa jolie main, à présent sertie d'un anneau d'or.

L'annonce d'Alice jeta un blanc.

Rapidement remplacé par des cris de joie et des hurlements, alors qu'Alice se retrouvait prise en otage par les bras de ses amies.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu t'es mariée et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ! Tu ne nous as même pas invitées ! Enfin Alice … Oh, je suis tellement contente pour toi !

- Raconte-nous tout ! Comment il te l'a demandé ? C'était où ? Tu étais habillée comment ? Vous êtes partis en voyage de noces ? Allez, raconte ! »

« Oui calme-toi, je vais tout te raconter ! Laisse-moi parler ! »

Elle se rassit en tailleur sur son lit, regarda ses amies l'une après l'autre, et avec un grand sourire qui éclairait son visage juvénile, elle commença :

« Bon alors … Comme vous le savez, le métier d'Auror est très dangereux. Surtout avec ce cinglé dehors. Donc bref, un jour, on venait de se réveiller, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'épouser. Je lui ai dit qu'on était trop jeunes, qu'on ne se marie pas à dix-sept ans, surtout pendant une guerre, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Donc bon, comme je n'étais pas non plus totalement contre, qu'il n'y avait personne pour m'en empêcher vu que j'étais majeure depuis déjà trois jours, ben j'ai dit oui ! On a passé la journée à tout planifier, on voulait quelque chose de très simple, qui n'attirerait pas les regards et les dangers, et du coup on a décidé de faire ça en secret. D'autant plus que sa mère n'aurait jamais apprécié, vu qu'elle ne m'aime pas ! On a choisi une petit église d'Écosse …

-Une église ? C'est quoi ? » l'interrompit Mary.

« C'est un lieu de culte dans lesquels les Moldus se marient, on avait assisté à une réception sans être invités, et on a trouvé ça extraordinaire ! On l'a décorée tous seuls, avec des fleurs blanches un peu partout, et ensuite on a choisi deux inconnus Sorciers qu'on avait croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont accepté, parce qu'ils avaient fait la même chose il n'y a pas longtemps, et on s'est mariés dans cette petite église presque abandonnée, en haut d'une falaise.

-Et tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu étais habillée ! Robe de Sorcière ou de Moldue ? Et le voyage de noces ? Rassure-moi, vous êtes au moins partis tous les deux quelque part, non ? » demanda à nouveau Dorcas.

« J'avais une robe de Moldue, enfin je crois … Toute blanche en coton, qui descendait jusque sous les genoux, avec des manches longues en dentelles … Et j'avais de simples ballerines blanches, avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, que j'avais remontés en chignon. Et un bouquet de fleurs bien sûr ! Mais comme on se mariait en secret, on ne pouvait pas acheter une très belle robe de créateur, ni un smoking pour Frank, donc il avait juste un pantalon et une chemise blanche.

- C'est tellement romantique de faire ça comme ça, presque sur un coup de tête … » soupira Mary. « J'aurais adoré être là ! Et le voyage de noces ?

- Il n'a duré que deux jours, parce qu'il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons. On a juste dit à sa mère qu'on partait visiter l'Irlande pour le week-end, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on a fait ! C'était tout simple et romantique … » soupira la jeune fille à son tour, repartie dans ses souvenirs.

_FLASHBACK_

_« Les premières années, par ici s'il-vous-plaît ! » cria un grand jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante._

_Lily et Marlene, qui s'étaient retrouvées, à leur plus grand plaisir, dans la même maison, lui emboitèrent le pas, suivies de plusieurs jeunes enfants, pas très rassurés. Ensembles, elles découvrirent les corridors de Poudlard, et n'essayèrent même pas de retenir le chemin emprunté par le Préfet, tellement elles avaient l'impression de faire des détours. _

_Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une grosse femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, qui portait une robe rose et qui mangeait des gâteaux. Elle se tourna lentement vers eux, les détaillant de son regard hautain._

_« Mot de passe ? » dit-elle d'une voix lente et grave._

_« Oxalis rosacea » dit le Préfet d'une voix forte._

_Et sous les yeux ébahis des jeunes enfants, le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître une arcade. Ils s'y engouffrèrent tous à la suite du Préfet, qui s'arrêta au milieu d'une grande salle circulaire aux couleurs rouge et or._

_« Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous sommes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'est ici que vous irez après la cour, si vous n'allez pas en salle d'étude, à la bibliothèque, ou dans des clubs. Vous pouvez y travailler, y jouer tant que vous ne dérangez pas les autres élèves, vous y reposer, et c'est ici que serons affichées les informations concernant la vie à Poudlard. À votre droite, l'escalier des dortoir des filles. Le votre est la première porte sur votre droite, au premier. Pareil pour les garçons, mais à votre gauche. Vos affaires sont déjà dans vos dortoirs. Pour les salles de bains, il y en a une dans chaque dortoir, et des communes pour les filles et pour les garçons séparées, entre les deux escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Si vous avez d'autres questions, je serai au cinquième étage chez les garçons, et ma collègue au cinquième chez les filles. Maintenant, vous devez tous aller dormir. Bonne nuit, et encore bienvenue à Poudlard ! » leur dit-il avant de se diriger vers son propre dortoir. _

_Lily et Marlene suivirent alors trois autres petites filles dans l'escalier, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sur laquelle étaient gravés en lettres d'or les mots « Premières années ». À l'intérieur, cinq lits étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une cheminée centrale, chacun séparés par une fenêtre et une table de nuit. Sur leur droite une porte menant à la salle de bain. Au pied de chaque lit se trouvait un coffre, à côté desquels leurs valises étaient déjà disposées. _

_Lily se dirigea vers la sienne, et découvrit que les affaires qu'elle avait achetées pour Poudlard avaient déjà prit les couleurs de Gryffondor sa nouvelle maison._

_« Bon, et si on faisait connaissance ? » lança une petite blonde aux immenses yeux bleus. « Après tout, on va passer sept ans ensembles, autant commencer maintenant ! Je m'appelle Dorcas Meadowes, Sorcières de mères en filles, mais avec un père Moldu. Et je dois dire que j'ai un gros défaut : je jure beaucoup ! »_

_Lily sourit, et se redressa._

_« Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et je suis la première Sorcière de ma famille. Donc ça a fait un énorme choc à tout le monde de l'apprendre, et je dois être la plus étonnée de vous toutes ! Si on continue sur les défauts, je dois avouer être assez autoritaire, et avoir un caractère de cochon, surtout quand on me réveille contre mon gré ! »_

_Et une à une, elles se présentèrent toutes._

_« Je m'appelle Alice Humphrey, et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant que le Professeur Dumbledore débarque dans mon orphelinat. Oui, car je suis orpheline. Il ne faut pas me plaindre, parce que je m'en fiche, et que l'établissement dans lequel je suis est génial ! Et si j'ai un défaut, c'est bien celui de trop aimer les gâteaux et les bonbons !_

_- Je suis Marlene McKinnon, Sorcière sans aucun doute, puisque ma mère l'est et qu'elle avait tout avoué à mon père le jour de leur mariage. J'ai une forte tendance à beaucoup trop parler, d'ailleurs Lily en a fait les frais tout à l'heure dans le train, et même avant ! Et je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à dormir ce soir, vous vous rendez compte ? On est à Poudlard ! » s'écria-t-elle, presque en sautillant sur place._

_« À mon tour ! Je m'appelle Mary McDonald, Sorcière également sans aucun doute, puisque tout le monde l'est dans ma famille depuis des générations ! Gryffondor, au grand soulagement de tout le petit monde, parce que sinon, je ne vous dit même pas la raclée que je me serais prise ! Mon plus gros défaut ? Je ne sais honnêtement pas, et ce n'est pas parce que je prétends être parfaite !_

_- Attends, attends, on s'en fiche ! » s'exclama Dorcas. « Tu veux dire que tu est une Sang-Pur ? Tu n'as pas de Moldus dans ta famille ?_

_- Euh oui … C'est ça … Mais c'est si important que ça ? » demanda la petite fille, soudain gênée._

_« Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama à nouveau Dorcas. « C'est juste que ma mère me les a toujours présentés comme des gens pas très sympas, mais tu as l'air d'être tout le contraire ! »_

_Rassurée, Mary sourit timidement, et chacune se mit rapidement en pyjama, avant de se glisser dans son lit. Lily ne savait pas si c'était la même chose pour ses camarades, mais elle s'endormit très vite, la tête pleine d'étoiles._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Lily sourit, et reprit doucement contact avec la réalité. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à préparer des fioles de potion Anti-Gueule-de-Bois avant de partir ! Elle en avala une en vitesse, puis se précipita sous la douche en réalisant qu'il ne restait plis beaucoup de temps pour le petit-déjeuner, et que ses amies devaient également prendre leurs douches et s'habiller.

« Lily ! Dépêche-toi, nous aussi on doit se préparer ! Et si on est en retard, tu vas encore dire que c'est de notre faute ! » cria Dorcas derrière la porte, faisant écho aux pensées de Lily, qui sortit de la salle de bains quelques instants plus tard, habillée et légèrement maquillée.

Et c'est en riant qu'elle dévalèrent un quart d'heure plus tard les escaliers de Poudlard, pour entrer en trombe et essoufflées dans la Grande Salle.

« Evans ! J'ai pris ton emploi du temps ! Je crois que tu me dois un baiser ! » retentit une voix à la table des Gryffondors.


End file.
